The present invention relates to a kit for bearings and to a bearing arrangement. One field of application of the invention are sensor bearings which are used, for example, for being able to measure physical quantities in machines such as rotational speed or temperature directly at a roller bearing.
DE 101 36 438 A1 deals with a sensor arrangement in a roller bearing in which a number of sensor elements are integrated in bearing rings of the roller bearing. The sensor elements can be connected via a digital bus.
From DE 10 2009 037 424 A1, a bearing arrangement having a lubricant sensor is known which sends information about the state of the lubricant to a central receiving station.
DE 10 2009 021 469 A1 shows a sensor bearing unit comprising a roller bearing constructed as ball-type roller bearing with a sensor housing, arranged on a bearing ring, with an integrated sensor device for detecting bearing operating states. The sensor housing is designed as an adapter ring resting against a free circumferential area or against a front area of the bearing ring, respectively. The adapter ring is dimensioned in such a manner that the radial or axial dimensions of the sensor bearing unit are at the most equal to those of a ball bearing having the same supporting performance.
DE 10 2012 202 522 A1 describes a sensor bearing having a roller bearing. The roller bearing comprises an inner ring, an outer ring and roller bodies arranged between inner ring and outer ring which are arranged in pockets of a cage. The sensor bearing also contains at least one measurement pickup for measuring the forces acting on the roller bodies and a communication device which allows an exchange of data between the measurement pickup and a signal receiver. In the cage, no roller bear bodies are arranged in one to four pockets. In the pockets free of roller bodies, the measurement pickup or pickups are connected rigidly to the cage.
The sensor bearings currently known are mostly designed for a narrow range of objectives. As a rule, a particular functionality is to be accommodated in a particular installation space. For this reason, sensor bearings are being developed which are in each case optimized for individual or few aspects. Thus, for example, sensor bearings are known which are extremely slender while other sensor bearings have a particular protection against electromagnetic influences. As a rule, the known solutions follow the development approach of a singular objective.